Lost Hearts
by SolarEclipseWolf17
Summary: Takes place after KH3 (if you haven't played it, I recommend it.) Sora finds himself in the company of a member of Organization XIII who seeks answers. Join Sora on a quest to get back to his friends while dealing with old and new enemies.
1. A New Adventure Begins

_"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts… is light!"_

The sound of his footsteps resounded throughout whatever walkway he was in, though Sora could confirm one thing about this place; there were no walls, yet there were walls. He could see far into the distance, yet he couldn't walk that far… maybe? Something would block his way, like a wall, yet there were no walls…

"Great, it looks like I can only wander in certain directions," Sora would grumble, to which he continues to walk in one set direction until something stopped him. "I'm never going to get out of this place…"

_"May your heart be your guiding key…" _

He would pause, staring into the distance, looking at nothing in particular. "May my heart be my guiding key," and his keyblade appears in his hand, to which he points it into the distance and-

"Ya know, you've been wandering around here for a long time now and I have to say, watching you walk back and forth is pretty dull," and Sora would turn around, only to see a man in a black cloak standing a good ten feet away. "Black cloak… you're with the Organi…," and he would trail off, pausing before he asks, "Weren't you guys defeated?"

The man simply laughs, his body arched like he was looking up, though he soon relaxed, his gaze now on Sora once more. "Organization XIII, yes, we were defeated. You took out our leader, Xe-"

"Yeah, yeah, Xehanort, who was trying to actually have the worlds start over in a new light, no more darkness, I know that." Sora had his arms folded, one hand up and twirling as he recounted defeating Xehanort.

"Xehanort? Oh! Xemnas you mean! Wait… you seem… my superior was Xemnas, I was brought in just as you went on your little fighting spree that left me as the last member of the Organization." The figure would soon raise his hand, to which shadows would form in his grasp, creating an ebony sword, with red streaks running down the curved blade, the duplicate being formed in his other hand, though the colors were reversed.

Sora would summon his keyblade as he took his attack stance, his hands holding the blade tight as the figure kept his blade pointed at him. "You destroyed our plans to regain our hearts. Kingdom Hearts was the key and you ruined everything. So now I'll destroy you," and he would lunge forward, quickly closing the distance as the crimson blade struck, only hitting Sora's keyblade, sending sparks flying.

His second blade would soon hit, both blades pushing on the keyblade, Sora and the hooded figure staring each other down. "Xemnas was using you! He had no plans of giving you your hearts! He wanted to use Kingdom Hearts for himself," shouts Sora, to which the hooded figure slides backwards, his swords still at the ready.

"Xemnas rescued me from being lost. Without him, I would be nothing. I will do what it takes to get my heart back," and he lunged forward, only for Sora to roll out of the way as his blades struck the ground, a red and black energy wave being sent out, which ended up sending Sora sliding across the ground. Quickly regaining his footing, he would get in his attack stance once more before he lunged, his keyblade hitting the cloaked figure's blades repeatedly before he ended up getting a good hit on the man, causing him to jump back to safety.

"Lucky hit, Sora. You won't land an-" and he was knocked off his feet as Sora charged him, his keyblade knocking the robed figure into the air before hitting him repeatedly, the attack only ending when the figure suddenly vanished, only to reappear on the ground.

Once Sora landed, the figure faced him, his sword raised, only for him to fall to a knee, the figure's swords dissipating into darkness. As Sora approaches the figure, he lets out a sigh before he says, "Alright, I think it's time-" and the figure arose, staggering a bit as he centers himself.

"No… I won't… no…," and he would shake his head before he looks at Sora. "We are alone in this realm, just you and I, in the Realm of Darkness… and I refuse to fade away…," and as he looks around, he lets out a soft chuckle. "Ironic… your expression tells me that you need my help… just like I need yours."

"My help? Why would I help you," Sora asks, his hands curled into fists, though he'd relax slightly as the figure answered him. "The name is Kirex… and you'll help me because I can get you out of here."

Sora let out a low growl before turning his head, his eyes focused on the ground, which he guessed was just another wall, before he let out a soft sigh. "Fine, I'll help you, but no tricks," and Kirex nods, a dark portal opening before he walks into it, to which Sora ran after him, he soon disappearing into the portal.

As they walked, Sora let out a soft sigh as he asks, "Any reason why we are here?" Kirex would stop before he says, "This was our home, The Castle That Never Was. Every meeting, every mission, every plan, they all formulated here… and we are here to access the worlds so you can get home."

"And so I can help you… with…?" Kirex let out a sigh, his good still covering his face. "I want to know more about what our, Organization XIII, goals were, to see if you were speaking the truth. I want to know if after everything… if I still have a place, if I still fit in… or if I should move on. That is what you are helping me with."

Sora grunts in response before he says, "Alright. So… where to first?"

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to anyone and everyone who is reading this, it means a lot! So hopefully I got Sora's personality down, if not, I'll go back and edit some stuff to get him right. Anyway, I had to do some deviating because I recently found a story that was close to the one I just made. So if anything seems too similar, let me know so I can fix it. **

**R&R**

**Also thanks for the update SuperSonicBros! I'm not sure why I thought Let your heart instead of the correct saying of May your heart. I think I just remembered it wrong... anyway, it's all fixed, duct taped, patched up, glued, and ready to go for now! Thank you again! **


	2. The Pride Lands

"You know, when we chose a random place to visit, I didn't think we'd end up here, smallfry."

Sora sat on his haunches as he stared at Kirex, who had somehow turned into a hyena, though this was probably his first visit to the Pride Lands. "It's called protecting the world order," and he would chuckle, knowing full well he wasn't the best at that per se.

Kirex looked from his paws to Sora, who was now a lion, before rolling his eyes, one of his paws raising as he gave it a slight shake. "I'm a member of Organization XIII, I don't care about the world border."

"Not border, order," Sora would shout, only to earn another eye roll from Kirex. "Whatever, I don't care for it either way," and Kirex would stand up as he attempts to walk, Sora watching him before he laughs. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it… eventually."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it eventually," and Sora would twist around, his eyes falling upon the three familiar hyenas. "Oh great, not those three."

"Hope you don't have anywhere to be," Shenzi would say as she circled the two, "We would love to have you for dinner."

"Yeah, we'll have whatever's lion around!"

"Oh oh! Make mine a cub sandwich," and Shenzi and Banzai would laugh, to which Sora growled, though he'd stop when Kirex yawned. "So… we get treated to some comedy before… what? You try to stop us?"

The trio would stop, Ed still laughing while Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other, the two hyenas plotting something before turning back to the lost lion and the very confused hyena. "Well, we would love to take care of you, but we have… other things to take care of… oh look! Scar!"

Sora would turn to look, a bit confused especially when he saw nothing, his attention soon returning to the trio, or rather where they last stood. "Hey! Where did they go?"

"They left."

Sora sighs and turns his head towards Kirex. "Great… well, I guess we better head towards Pride Rock. I'm sure Simba can help us out."

"Who's Simba and how is he going to help us?"

Sora smirks and as he walks away, he simply says, "He's the king."

"Ok, Simba is a king. King of a rock. A rock home to a bunch of lions, a bunch of lions who fought off the hyenas we saw earlier, plus their friends, and Scar… and you think these lions are just going to let us waltz in there and actually help us?"

"Of course, I know Simba, he wouldn't attack us. Well… he won't attack me. You, well, I say be on your best behavior, Kirex."

"Fine, but if he bores me to tears, I'm-"

"Deception!"

The two would stop as they sat there, Sora listening as Kirex looks around.

"Disgrace!"

They would rush off in the direction of the voice, the two running through trees and grasslands only to stop as they saw a multitude of animals in front of Pride Rock while a male lion ran away, a female trying to give chase, but constantly being stopped by some of the lionesses.

"C'mon! We have to help her," Sora would say, only for Kirex to laugh. "She's being stopped by the other lions. I think that's the will of your oh so beloved Simba," and Sora would growl before twisting around to face Kirex. "He wouldn't do that! I know him, he would never-"

"Is he the one standing on the rock overlook?"

Sora paused, his gaze going from the blocked female all the way up to Pride Rock, his eyes moving from lion to lion until they stopped on Simba. Simba just stood there, watching as the other lion left, the female unable to get to him.

"C'mon, we need to go talk to him."

Kirex rolls his eyes, his attention on Sora. "First you tell me Simba would never do this, now you're telling me we have to go talk to Simba because he did the thing that is shocking you? Face it Sora, your king-"

"Say another thing bad about my friend and I'll…," though he paused as Kirex raised a paw, his sentence dying off before it could be finished. "Alright, I'm sorry, let's go talk to Simba. Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm not."

Sora would relax before making his way to Pride Rock, Kirex following him.

The welcoming Sora got to Pride Rock was… different. He smiled when the lionesses saw him and said his name with glee, though he had to stop when they said hyena with pure hatred. Every time he thought he convinced them to at least leave Kirex alone, they would immediately jump back with him being a hyena.

All of this was interrupted when Nala came down. "Sora! It's so good to see you and… wait, where's Donald and Goofy?" Her vision would soon lock on Kirex. "Hyena! Sora, why is there a hyena-"

"First, the name is Kirex. Second, I'm here helping Sora on his quest. So, now that we got this all squared away, Sora needs to speak with Simba. Now."

Nala would pause, a bit taken aback by the hyena… Kirex. Sora was glaring daggers at him, though when Nala agreed to let them through, he was rather surprised.

"Okay Sora, you can go see Simba. Kirex will stay here, he has yet to earn our trust." Sora would nod and run up to talk to Sora, leaving Kirex alone with the lions.

"So… you wouldn't have any idea as to where I might find out about hearts and stuff, right?"

The only answer he would get would be glares from the lionesses. "Yeah… that's what I thought…"

"Simba! Simba!" Sora would rush up to Simba, though he stopped as Simba was talking to the female, though as he turns away, she would tell him he'd never be like Mufasa, which Sora arched his brow at, not really knowing who that was, but somehow understanding that Simba and Mufasa were close.

As the female ran off, Simba sighs and turns his head to look Sora, a faint smile coming across his face. "Hey Sora, nice to see you again. Where's Donald and Goofy?"

"Well… they uh… they went back home I guess… so, who was that?"

"That… that was my daughter, Kiara."

Sora nods, though as she vanished into the den, he asks, "Why was she so mad?"

"Because… because I'm protecting her from Kovu." Simba had refrained from spitting out the name, though the disdain in his voice was still evident.

"But… but why?"

"He's dangerous, Sora. He can't be trusted! He's going to follow in Scar's footsteps and he was going to use my daughter to do it."

Sora would pause before he looks at Kirex, the hyena still being eyed down by the lionesses, though his attention soon landed on Kiara who was fleeing from Pride Rock.

"Simba… I have to talk to Kirex about something…" Sora soon made his way towards Kirex, leaving Simba wondering who exactly Kirex was, but he shook his head and made his way into the den.

**A/N: Aiight! Chapter 2! Woo! Anyway, I think that if they ever did have Sora get involved with Kiara and Kovu versus Simba, I think he'd choose to help Kiara, being he is all about making sure people who love each other get together, but hey that's my opinion, what's yours? **

**Also, I haven't seen Lion King II in years so I'll be watching it when I get the chance. Gotta refresh my memory! Thanks for the faves and watches and all the views, it means a lot!**


End file.
